Falling In Love In Four Days
by lovefixation
Summary: Fagome left for school as usual. So why is it InuYasha and Sango seem to be getting closer..way closer? Are they falling in love? But what will happen when Fagome comes back...she's probably thinking everything is the same. Boy is Fagome in for a surpise.
1. Default

Author's Note:Ok This is The Story Of The Hanyou and Taijiya 2.0...The first verison well...You understand...(hopefully) Anyway here it is and this one is Much Better,Enjoy

Summary For First Chapter:

_Kagome has left as usual for school for about four days.Inu-Yasha once again fusses and annoys kagome till she has to say her magic word...Sit Boy! Hmm..InuYasha will never learn and Guess who is just there to help him...None other then our favrotie demon slayer...Sango!_

Disclamier:You and I BOTH know i don't own InuYasha...unfortunately -weeps-

---

''Bye Guys''Kagome said before grabbing her last belonging and turning to her friends.She smiled slighty ''I promise only four days.''she said going over to hug them and such.

''Promise.''whimpered the little demon fox.He missed it when kagome was gone.Mostly becuase she also helped him agaianst the grump InuYasha.

''Yes Shippo,I'm gonna miss you''she said before pulling him into a rather tight hug.''Try not to get InuYasha angry.''she said smiling warmly.

_A/n:Ok just becuase i hate kagome doesn't mean i'm going to make her a monster...well not a complete monster.:)_

''Bye Miroku,Sango''she said pulling her friends into a rather tight hug.

''Bye Kagome.''they said in unison smiling at her

''Feh''muttered InuYasha sitting in a tree hearing the whole sappy goodbyes.''Well are you gonna say goodbye or just sit there like a baka''yelled Kagome slighty irrated

''Bye...wench.''he muttered _Bad move_

''Grr.........SIT BOY!''She yelled and soon InuYasha met his ol' friend...The Dirt.

''Bye and Sango try to knock sense into the baka.''she muttered smiling one last time before disappering in the well's mist.

Sango sighed and both Shippo and Miroku shook there heads.

They all turned around and headed towards kaedea's hut,with one thought in mind:

_'These Four Days Are Going To be Extra Long Without The Miko To Handle This Stubborn Hanyou!'_


	2. Closer

_A/n:Ok now part two now it's still day one it's been a few hours after kagome left and now it's night.Anyway Hope you enjoy this and it will probably be long,i'm not completely sure._

Summary For Chapter Two:It's night and the trio(not counting kirara)are a little outside kaedea's village in the lighter part of the InuYasha forest.Sango runs off to a spring and asked InuYasha to keep the lechrous monk away from her so he's standing guard...but something catches his interest and he finds himself near Sango watching her go in the springs.....dun dun dun!

Disclaimer:

_God this is annoying_

Your telling me but come on alreday do the disclamier

_why it's your turn!_

Is not

_Are Too -glares-_

We well techinally I since _SHE_ is the real Dana and i'm just to one she talks since she's crazy _-death glares-Anyway...i DON'T own Inu-Yasha!_

_Oh and Here Are Some Guides_

_Italic's means thinking and flashbacks but when you see Flashbacks you can tell,and usually it means me talking :)_

_---_

Sango sighed recalling the days events:

_1.InuYasha and Shippo Fight_

_2.Miroku hits InuYasha in the head with a staff to stop him_

_3.He GROPES me_

At point three she was irratated but countuinted

_4.More Fighting_

She stopped when she caught a slight smell of herself.Showing a face of pure disgust,she ran towards the tent looking through Kagome's things that she left for them.

_First Aid Kit...Food...Ah Towels,Soaps,and Shampoos._

She smiled,grabbing the item and her kanata,she stood up walking out of the tent to be met by Miroku.

''Sango where are you going?''He asked clearly seeing her things trying hard to hide this smile

''To a healing spring near here....''she said about to go off,but was stopped

''Sango-chan thevies and bandits along with demons could be lurking around,i know you can handle yourself..but you might need some help''he said,the lechourous smile appearing

''The only help i need is keeping you away from me while i'm naked,Inu-Yasha!''she said hoping the hanyou could help.

''What!''he yelled appearing from a thick tree branch and walked up towards the two.

''I need you to keep This Lech away from me while i am at the hot springs.''she muttered trying not to turn violent.

''Keh..whatever.''he muttered grabbing the monk by his collar and dragging him away.

--

Sango finally reached the springs silently sighing,she undid her kimono and set her weapon down by the water in Case and began to walk towards the springs.

--

InuYasha began walking towards the highest tree to keep watch,when he stopped...._what is that sweet smell?!?!_ He thought amazed.....

It was coming from a spring?......._Sango?!_

The smell was breath-taking.It was the smell of fresh lavender flowers with a bit of spring rain.

This smell was amazing for a human....

It was pale in comparison to Kagome's slighty bittersweet apple smell.Before he knew what he was doing he was running in the direction of the smell.

--

Sango slipped of the kimono and slowly undid her battle armor slowly taking it of,she walked towards the springs smiling and letting out a relaxed sound as she slipped in.

_'So good'_ She silently thought unaware of the Hanyou staring at her with his mouth down drooling,way to busy relaxing after having a very long day!

--

InuYasha stod amazed...Sanogo looked so beautiful and radiant.

The moonlight slipped through the lush trees giving sango a goddess glow with her hair slick and wet and her cheecks flushed from the heat.

He slowly hid on a tree branch watching her every movement.

---

Sango slowly got up and wrapped the white colored towel around her and bend down picking up a rock around the size of two fists.

---

'_What The Hell?'_Inu-chan thought (_Oh bad move Inu-Yasha...3...2...1)_

_--_

The rock went flying straight towards the tree,being a little off guard.Inu-Yasha dodged the attack.....

Well barely.

But He Still Ended Up Cursing ''Shit'' and Catching a VERY surpised Sango-kun.

--

''Inu-Yasha!?!?!''She yelled running towards him.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?''she asked,her cheecks flushed and her hair still slicking wet.

It took the Hanyou a lot of strenght not to stare at her...chest...legs...and all.

''One:Gurading You from the lech and Two:Not like you own this lake.''He huffed '_And Three: Watching You Bath'_With that extra little thought...he turned brightly red.

--

Sango helped him up catching the blush,but saying nothing.

''Er...mind...turning your back...i kinda have to change here..''She mumbled looking over her shoulders

''Keh like i'm staying.''he said rolling her eyes,he turned around and began to walk,making his red face turn brighter..

_A/N:I was planning on a cliffie and had a good one in mind,but a cliffie is to early :) your gonna see them in later chapters besides i really wanna do this ending better!_

Sango soon caught up with Inu-Yasha,the two stayed quiet that was until this..............

Sango grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand catching the hanyou in surpise,but didn't object.

The Both sneak a glance at each other,

smiling sweetly to the hanyou and smiling warmly to the taijiya the walked like that,

_J_ust _E_njoying _E_ach _O_ther's_ W_armth

_A/N:Awwww...ok if i do ending's like that then it is BIG! Chapter three...four...five i think will be more romance expect chappie four will have maybe Miroku and Sango,but this is AN INUYASHA AND SANGO FANFIC!And i did Sango grabbing Inu's hand becuase it showed she was interesed back and it's coming up to Pg-13,_

_As Always Shadow_

_R&R Please and Thank-You_


	3. The Kiss

_A/n:Thank You:aisu fenikkusu,Priestess kurumi inu's sister,ZackkBum(I like your stories)Buddhistmonk31,and again Priestess kurumi inu's sister!_

_Unfortunately I'm putting the story on hold,but here is Chapter Three,An Inu/Sango Fanfic is in my mind and if i don't put it i fear i'm going to have this nagging thought in my head...waaaay to long for comfort!_

Summary For Chapter Three:It's not a real inu/san fic unless sango has her doubts.I mean her and kagome are friends(unfortunatly)It's not like she's just going to back stab kagome.This is basically in Sango's Point Of View.

**_Sango's Doubts_**

_**3 More Days....**_

_Sango's Point Of View_

I cannot and will not...fall in love with that blasted Hanyou......Too bad it's to late!

I can't just hurt my friend....She told me she loves InuYasha....God this love thing is to confusing........

_'That's why love hurts,stupid!'A voice in my head,reminded me.Well after the whole 'incident' I've been avoiding InuYasha and staying Way close to the monk._

_InuYasha unfortunatly conforted me this afternoon._

_FlashBack:_

_Shippo and Kirara were playing in a feild filled with flowers while i was watching,grinning might i add._

_Miroku had gone for food while we waited._

_For a while i forgot about InuYasha that is untill......_

_''You hidding from me,Taijiya?''Said a cool voice behind me...Just guess who!_

_''LEAVE ME ALONE!''i hollered standing up and turning around..._

_Little did i know.._

_--_

_I turned around and in a second,my lips were crashed together by the hanyou's..._

_My damned body gave in and i deepend the kiss._

_Shippo and Kirara failed to notice and soon we broke apart._

_''Keh..thought you would enjoy it.''he said smirking cockly(o.o)_

_--_

''UGH!''I yelled scrambling out of bed and walking towards...where...didn't really know just anyway to breath and go over my thoughts.

My thoughts of liking...the kiss ...GOD!

_'You liked it'_ Avoice in my head teased me.

'QUIT REMINDING ME'i screamed in my head....no use in being in denial.

_'Look kagome this and that.she's always first! Her happy then you!That's how it always is and for once you can be happy!!! I see no problem'_

'Yeah stabbing her in the back is'

_'You always make her happy first then yourself.If she makes sure she's happy first then you...she isn't a real friend.''_

I stood in the clearing,those words running over in my head.

''What Am I Suppose To Do?!?!"I yelled out

_''Sango?''Came A Voice_

_A/n:Haha cliffie! don't worry let me just make the other story and i'll finish this _

_A_s _A_lways,_S_hadow

_R&R Please and Thank-You!_


	4. Finally

_A/n:I'm bbaccccckkk!!!!!Haha yeah,I liked the reviews...::sniffles::THOUGH MORE WERE WANTED..._

_Anyway....Disclamier::Looks around and lawyers are everywhere:: ''dumbas...''::They looks at me::I don't,won't,cannot not and never will own InuYaha!_

_--_

Sango jumped...slowly turned around...

''...Miroku??''She said happily and ran towards him.

''Lady Sango...are you ok?''He asked,letting his snake slid down...to her lower 'part'

_**Slap!!**_

''Your mind will forever be in the gutter!''She yelled before storming of to Camp.

--

(hopefully by 1 day left...they finally admit there liking to each other...will technically sango only...InuYasha doesn't seem to have a problem experssing himself....XD....rambling...oh IMPORTANT: There is a small lime and huge lemon next chapter)

_**2 Days Left.....**_

Sango looked around,turning to face the monk before glaring and then turning around.

'_InuYasha!....'_Her mind teased

_'You Love Her...Make your move....by today!'_Inu-chan's tiny voiced practically screamed.

_'Sango's Rump....'_ _(A/n:Just Guess who....Yeah your right! It's shippo...Just to tell you that is sarcastic-ness)_

_'I wonder if Kagome has some candy?!'_

''Sango...may i talk to you?''Asked InuYasha,watching the Taijiya nervously think it over before a 'yes' was mumbled.

--

In Ze InuYasha Forest

InuYasha thought it over and was going to ask Sango the big question (_a/n:Not marriage,baka!)_straight forward.

''Sango...do you love me?''he asked.

Both he and Sango were walking forward not sure where they were going but ended up in the Sacred Tree.

''InuYasha...llet's go eat..your probably hungry'''she stammered,turning desperately to change the subject.

''No.''he said firmly ''Answer the damn question!'' _(A/n::Shrugs:: I said firmly,never said he was being patience..i mean come on. Inu-kun here!)_

''Yes..''she muttered and before he knew what happened...she kissed him.Passtionate and fireworks worth kiss.

''S-sango...wow...''was all he ould say before she giggled.

He reached for her andpulled her closer.Trying to untie the kimono and still kissing her on.Shippo and Mirkou must be worried to death''she whispered in his eyes.

''Don't tease me.''he said moving into a different position and his hot breath now brwathing on the Taijiya's Neck.

She smirked before they both walked back to camp...hand and hand.

--

_A/n:short but to the point of Sango-chan and InuYasha-kun finally coming together....Lemon on chappie five i belive and on six dun dun dun kaga-brat returns....Now for this chappie...1...2...3...AWWWWW.... ::Crickets chrip:: Ok I'm sorry for not updating soon ::Awwws begin:: Yay! ....._

_As Always,Shadow_

_R&R Please and Thank-You_


	5. Their Way

_A/n:Ok here in paris and in my sister's big house. That is why i love ze lab-top! _

_Ok i personally wanna thank ALL my reviews. No flames just some giving my good advice._

_Priestess kurumi inu's sister:I personally love your reviews! Thanks so much!By the way keep on reviewing cause i'm going to try HARD to keep on updating_

_Buddhistmonk31:Yes i agree Down with Kag/Inu..if only these people listened...Inu and San is an intresting and cute couple!_

_ZackkBum:Another personally review i look forward to.Thanks for the advice,It helped alot!_

_aisu fenikkusu: Thank You!_

_XxXinukaiXxX: Thank you for two things. One: Good Taste and Two:Good review! I personally like SOME male/male...only if it's very funny and has atleast 20 or more reviews._

_Shadowsin:Good review and advice!Thank You_

_sangolover4eva2004 :How is it..that I LOVE THIS PEN NAME? anyway thank you. I know..it's short..but i will try to make them longer :)_

_Nightfall2525: Well i'm making this now. Atleast by 3-4 days...I'll make chapter six where kagome comes back but i THINK how she reacts will be on chapter seven. And mates?...Maybe in the sequeal..._

_THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!_

_Disclamier Dude: Ok she like so doesn't like own InuYasha._

_Personal Note: Might as well get a d dude..I complain to much!_

_--_

_**Day 1....**_

_'I...i finally admitted i love Inu-chan.'_silently thought Sango slipping off the tree branch.

InuYasha had some how managed to get her to rest on the same tree branch as him.

Their early postions were InuYasha's back laying on the thick tree while he pulled Sango by the waist closer towards him.

If someone had seen them.

They might have gone 'Awww' _(o.o)_

Sango,trying her best to not wake InuYasha jumped from tree branch to tree branch grinning slighty.

It was perfect!

Life was actually really good after the incident with Naraku. Sango gritted her teeth at the thought of that bastard,but slowly smiled again thinking of a certian Inu-un.

It was early morning,and Sango was the only one fully awake.

Boy were things interesting,but one thought kept repeating in her mind.

_'Falling In Love In Four Days? Doesn't really seem _

_impossible to me now....'_

She sat down smiling....that was until a sharp pain appeared in the back of her neck.

Grabbing the closest weapon. Which was her kanata. Sango turned around to see a swarm of centipade demons.

'''InuYasha!.''She yelled swerving and dodging attacks ''Miroku....GET UP!!''

The more she attacked them. It just seemed the more they came.

The Two,InuYasha and Miroku caught the site of Sango battling the never-ending demons.

InuYasha only smirked before ''Iron Reber Soul Stealer!'' was heard _(:D)_

''This is getting amusing.. but not for me!....So get out of my fuck'in way!''He growled before unsheilding his sword.

''WIND SCAR!''

Pieces of demon parts were around the whole camp site. _(A/n:Not good at action scences,but it's suppse to be like that. Important part of the story..though small)_

InuYasha scoffed ''Not much of a battle.'' he said in his usual cockiness.

Ingoring this,Sango looked around '' Kagome is coming back tyomrrow and the site is pretty much destoryed and disgusting.'' She picked up the dropped kanata ''We might as well go to Kaede's Village.''

''Yes,I suppose your right.''Said miroku turning towards the tent to get their belongings.

--

_Important:_

_In chapter Six i will divide two parts. One will be an InuYasha and Sango romance scence and the other Kagome packing up and going to the Fedural Era._

_So really chapter seven Kagome Comes and theres her reaction._

_Thank You,_

_Back To The Story_

_--_

InuYasha grinnied at Sango before making his way towards her.

He slid his arms around her waist and slowly bent down

She blushed slighty but felt her spine shiver when he whispered in her ear._(What he said in the whisper is not Important)_

When she was slighty off-gurad caught her lips into hers.

Earing a moan from the Taijiya.

They slowly and reclucantly pulled apart as Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara came out.

Taking each of their belongings made they way towards Kaede's Village.

--

_A/n: Ok...Thank You! At Least Three Reviews and I'll Make the next Chapter and Thank You all for reading!!_

_As Always,Shadow_

_R&R Please and Thank-You_


	6. Together

_A/n: Yes i deleted all my other Inu-fics. I just didn't want to update them and barely got reviews. Anyway this will have one inu and san 'love' scence and then a divider that shows Kagome getting ready._

_My Guest Stars : Inu,San,Kaga-brat(my nickname for her),and Miroku._

_Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha!_

_Kagome: It should be me and inu fic!_

_Inu-yasha: I like Sano better._

_Miroku: ::gives a glare::_

_Sango: Umm Shadow..help?_

_Er..Back To The Story!_

_---_

Sango,restlessly twisted and turned on her bed. Sleep decied not to come to her.

'Kagome's Coming...Tomrrow...' She silenlt thought.

It was now night-time and Sango was desperatley trying to get some sleep.

She soon laid on her back and slowly opened her eyes to be met by Amber-gold eyes. She jumped for a second. Probably from the shock,and ended up in the postion of her hands around his neck and Sango sitting in his lap.

InuYasha smirked, '' Never imanged you as that kind of type,Taijiya.''he muttered,and before she could respeond took off.

Sango sighed and soon relizaed he no longer was running.

She slipped herself off him to look around.

They were on a grassy mountain top. With what seemed to be dozens of flowers going everywhere. All these flowers were white and the stars gave it a beautiful glow.

''Inu-Yasha?'' She turned towards him....

''What is this?'' She whispered staring at the Hanyou who was giving her a rare smile.

All he did was walk towards her. When he was standing face-to-face with Sango. He kissed her and bended her down. So he was on top of her.

Smirking,she bgean kissing her running from her lips to her chin then her collarbone.

He slowly took of her Kimono and smirked liking what he saw.

That Night...

InuYasha made Love To Sango.

_(A/n: sorry,but i'm not giving you the detials..There is going to be another 'love scence' so i might give it then,but not now.)_

_------------------------------_

Kagome ran downstairs,grabbing a bowl of cerel and stuffing her face before running back and forth gathering things she belived the group needed.

'Candy, Ramen, Toys , First Aid Kits.' she thought before grabbing more items.

'' Sis, calm down.'' Sota said watching her run from one place to another.

He felt as if his head was spinning.

''I can't sota. I'm Late!'' she said.

''Kagome, Be sure to give this to your friends.''Her Mother said handing her freshly made food.

''Yeah Sure Mom!'' she said grabbing the food and running towards the well.

''BYE GUYS!!'' she yelled before jumping inside the well.

_' InuYasha...' _She thought smiling before the pinkinsh-purple glow surroneded her and she was gone.

---

_InuYasha : I made love to sango...:)_

_Kagome: That is so unfair._

_Sango: All's Fair in love and war. _

_A/n:Well Miroku's gone...sorry but i will definatley make Miroku and...someone pairing... Besides i like Miroku to much. I don't really care about Kagome.Anyway All's Fair in Love and War is my new story Title. The Gang are going to be in Highschool and...Just read the story._

_As Always,Shadow_

_R &R Please and Thank-You_


	7. Important

_A/n: Looks around: Ok,No flying cats..good. I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I can't help it..ever heard of the word Lazy? No:Grabs dictionary and glasses: Lazy..Dana Nicole W. My Name..Heh_

_Ok Enough Ramblings..I swear i will update as soon as possible._

_Sorry but This is not another page. Just An Author's Note._

_I need everyone's opioion on these two Inu stories i plan on writting._

_Wait: Puts Usher's Caught up song: Ok:_

_First One is All's Fair In Love and War._

_Sango is a top blackjack dealer and she meets InuYasha's Brother. they began dating and she meets InuYasha and Kagome..So why is it..it seems InuYasha can't stay away from Sango._

_I think this might be good._

_Second One_

_Hi,I'm Sango_

_InuYasha Hunidmo's Life is as boring as usual...But when Sango Tyusumi Comes To Hunigramui High,she spices up everyone's life...and tilts InuYasha's Life Upside Down._

_What Do You Think?_

_Oh And Though I'm not finished with Falling in love in four days. I already have a sequel coming up..,and i might need help with some Names...for a certian coule ;)_

_Ok I'm Updating...Thursday. I swear...not...:Is hit with a flying cat:_

_God Don't Have To Be Violent...I Swear._

_Bye :) Nicky (my nickname) _

_By The Way..for all of you who reviewed..At the end of the story you get kisses! From Sango,InuYasha,etc and etc._


	8. GoodBye

_A/n: Hey Guys! I'm sorry as hell for not updating on thursday,but i dedicated to wait becuase i was gonna have a four day weekend and dedicated to write on my break. Please don't be angry!_

_By The Way Hi,I'm Sango is happening a bit later in this year. Maybe next month or next week. Heck maybe the next day. I don't know._

_Anyway This unfortunately is going to be in Fago- whoops where did that come from? I mean Kagome POV._

_My Writting Partner/Best Friend/Sister Emma had conviced me that Kagome's Pov would be better for the story._

_Anyway in All's Fair In Love and War, My sister and I will be writing that story._

_Disclamier: You just love making me write this don't you! I don't,never will,and can't own InuYasha_

_Remeber Kaga-brats POV_

_-_

**Kagome's Pov**

As i hurried into the well, I remebered telling Sango to knock some sense into InuYasha.

''I hope she did.'' I muttered,before i was surronded by the usual pinkish-purple glow.

As i looked up the clear sky of the Fedural Era greeted me, I smirked _(A/n: Has she ever smirked before?)_ as i climbed out of the well.

''InuY-'' I looked around,...InuYasha wasn't here?

But each time i left he was always there to meet me.

''Then something has to be wrong if my InuYasha didn't meet me''

As i looked around just to make sure, I put on my backpack before i began running towards Kaede's Village.

''INUYASHA!'' I yelled and smiled as Kaede's Village came in view.

-

_A/n:_

_Miroku,Shippo,and Kaede and the village men are off going to fight a demon near the area._

_So yes the only ones who are there are Sango and InuYasha_

_Yes i am very evil to do this,but ey when you make a story. You have the powers to make whether happens :)_

_-_

I rushed towards the usual hut we stay in when we're at Kaede's Village and what i saw teared my heart into a million pieces.

InuYasha,My love of all time and Sango,My Best friend were on the floor...KISSING!

''What The...?'' I screamed in a high pitched voice

They stopped quickly and slowly turned to meet my me.

''H-how could you?''

''Kagome..''Sango began and untangled herself with InuYasha

''Kagome, We can explain!.'' InuYasha yelled standing up

I really can't say i remeber what i did next...but it inculded me backing out of the hut and pratically running back towards the well

''KAGOME!'' I heard them yelling my name,but i didn't care...

''How could you Sango?...You knew InuYasha was mine..''

I stopped and the words i said replayed in my head.

''No wonder InuYasha doesn't love me.'' I screamed as the tears finally fell.

''Kagome?'' Said the familiar voice

''InuYasha..''I turned and gave him, a sad and small smile.

''Kagome..You can't just exepect me to fall in love with you becuase you love me..I-i don't love you in that kind of way.'' He muttered purposely avoiding my gaze

''But,InuYasha...I wish you and sango a happy life. I will come back yes...but I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND THAT...TRAITOR!''

Before he could say or do anything, I run back towards the well and jumped in without a second glance.

''Kagome..'' Sango said coming out of the shadows.

-

_If you think it's to short..too bad. I'm making Kagome real nice right here. Yeah i could have maked her seem like a devil,but i refuse to write anymore._

_Kagome doesn't deserve mine or anyone elses pity. So yeah i think i got her character pretty well._

_Thank You my readers For Coming this far in reading my first InuYasha story. :) I thank you and a little tip, I'm going to make (i'm not completely sure) maybe four more chapters and it's done...Well then comes the sequel._

_As Always, Shadow_

_R R Please and Thank You_

_I'm looking forward to the reviews!_


	9. Trouble is Back

_A/n: Woah, I'm a bad person aren't I? LOOK before i get the reviews with people yelling that their gonna kill me...You have to know it's kinda hard keeping in track of all my stories,AND i have two more coming up so I think that's a good enough reason. Atleast i'm updating aren't I?_

_If i remeber we left off with Kagome (-coughsFagomecoughs-) running towards the well and Sango stepping out of the shadows whispering her name, correct?_

_Well I put the disclaimer on the previous chapter so it's gonna stay for this one too._

_By The Way Only a few more chapters before it's done, _

Kagome's Time :

' How...How could she?' Thought an angry tear-filled Kagome.

'' How could you Sango...InuYasha!'' She yelled to the ceiling of her room as if hoping it would give her an answer to her troubles.

'' Because...InuYasha loves her and not me!''

Kagome had been crying all day since she got home and kept on yelling to the ceilings,walls,and doors as if looking for an answer.

She even yelled to her family, asking the same question over and over.

How...How could she...he ?

She was in her room and it was near midnight. She had promised InuYasha she would be back,but it had been two days now.

_' You can't expect him to love you, You brat!'_

'' But...he said..and...'' Kagome was tearing up again

' This hurts too much ' she thought

_' Guess what? InuYasha and Sango love each other! You cannot expect everything to go your way, Got IT!'_

Kagome was silent before staring at her yellow backpack that was thrown to the corner of her room. Silently standing up, she changed into her uniform and picked up the back before walking towards her door.

' InuYasha and Sango...th-they belong together...and i'll support them even if it's not InuYasha and m-m-Me.'

She thought before a small sad smile appeared on her face. Closing the door behind her,

Kagome was going back to the Fedural Era.

To help support her friends.

InuYasha's Time :

'Damn It!' InuYasha thought as he stared down at Sango.

Sango had avoided him for two days now and was constatly talking to that stupid Monk !

InuYasha remebered When Sango had talked to the Monk telling him about InuYasha and Herself.

The monk had a look between shock,hurt,and betrayal,but the monk had promised Sango that he supported them completely and wanted Sango to be happy even if it wasn't him with her.

Well that would be good news if Sango still hadn't been avoiding him !

InuYasha, Blushed dark red when He saw Sango stare at him. She stood up and walked towards him before bending her knees down and jumping from branch to branch before landing face-to-face with him.

'' InuYas''

She was cut back by InuYasha hugging her.

'' Sango.'' He muttered taking in her scent of cherry blossoms

_( If before i wrote something with InuYasha smelling her and the scent wasn't cherry blossoms...it is now)_

'' InuYasha, I'm sorry i have been avoiding you,but i don't know what to do with Kagome...and all.'' She muttered returning his hug.

'' It's Ok...Just don't ever do it again.'' He muttered and her response to him was a chuckle.

InuYasha was soon stiff.

'' InuYasha, What's wrong?'' She muttered and answered her own Questions when she felt the arua of Kagome.

The stared at each other before InuYasha put Sango on his back and Sango wrapped her arms around him.

InuYasha smiled to himself as he noticed how fit they seemed and jumped of.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the well waiting for InuYasha and Sango to appeaer. She knew they would either feel her aura or caught her scent of slighty old apples

_( Yeah, That's Kagome's scent... )_

She looked up and soon InuYasha and Sango were in front of her side by side.

'' InuYasha...Sango'' She muttered staring at them

'' Kagome'' They said in unison.

_A/n: Will Kagome and Sango have a cat fight? Will InuYasha beat the crap out of Kagome? Will i stop asking stupid questions that are making me laugh my head off?_

_Tune In for the next chapter of :_

Falling In Love In Four Days


	10. A Joke

Sango and Kagome faced each other before Sango threw her fists at Kagome. Kagome,being the damsel in distress she is cried 'InuYasha!' before Sango beat the crap out of her.

Sango punched her in the stomach and then kneed her in her ...lower regions.

InuYasha rushed to Kagome's side and smirked as he literally kicked Kagome's ass

_A/n: April Fools! Haha, If you really did think this was the real thing...you seriously wanted Kagome to get the crap beatened out of her._

_ Why am i cursing so much? Because in this chapter,they will be a fight...just a verbal fight._

_Who will it be? Sango and Fagome of course._

_Not alot of reviews,but i like this story to much to care!_

_I can't update for a while...why?_

_I got hyper on sugar and accidently hot-wired my neighboors lawn-mover and...I drove it into their pool._

_-coughs- DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...EXEPECT MY PRIDE...WHOOPS I JUST LOST THAT TOO._

_Onward!_

The atomsphere was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife...or a kanata.

The three kept on staring at each other and the one to break the long silence was the Taijiya,Sango.

'' Kagome! I am soo sorry about everything,but i-I am in love with InuYasha''

''I-I-I know...,but Sango how coud you be such a-a-...TRAMP!''

_(CAT FIGHT!)_

Sango was now red with angry,

How could Kagome? She was the girl who was playing with three guys! InuYasha,Koga,and that Houo..Hobo...That boy from her time.

'' You call me a tramp, You little w''

InuYasha cut her off by putting his arms around her waist. It seemed Sango was about to attack Kagome.

'' Kagome, Don't call Sango a tramp!'' InuYasha yelled glaring slighty at the girl.

'' I'm sorry Sango'' Kagome fell to her knees, tears coming once again. '' But do you know how much it Hurts knowing that I lost InuYasha.''

'' You didn't lose me...I'm still your friend.''

'' I want us to be more InuYasha!'' She yelled '',But I'll settle for friends...''

Sango pushed herself out of InuYasha's Hold and fell to her knees. Smiling to Kagome, She hugged her best friend.

Things were going to be normal...er..slighty normal.

_A/N: Too Bad! If you hated it. It's just if i put more words...I might have writtened that Sango beat Kagome up so bad that she was unconsucious...Sorry ;;_

_Later On_

InuYasha was sleeping with Sango between his legs,resting her head on his chest.

Shippo was curled up with Kirara in the tents that were slighty near the fire.

The only two who were up were the Miko and the Monk.

'' Kagome..I-I know it's hard for you to understand,but you have to do whatever it takes to make your loved ones happy..even if it means you won't be with them.''

Miroku said as comfronting as he could. He gave the miko a slight smile

'' Thanks Miroku! I understand that...though it's hard..I'm kinda happy for them.''

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a smal hug.

The lech's hands were slowly making their way down...towards her lower reigons.

_**BAM!**_

''HENTAI!''

_A/n:Short yes...Why? Becuase we're ending this story in the next chapter._

_Maybe._

_Now about the last part...People wanted a slight miroku romance and the only person i could put was Fagome...unless you people wanted shippo...o.0_

_AHHH! Bad mental imange! Forget i said that._

_ Thank You everyone and the thanks will be coming up...Don't Worry ;)_


	11. End

A/n: I AM AN EVIL PERSON! Lock me up and throw away the key!(but i swear if I'm at home,and some person is trying to lock me up in their closet...there's gonna be hell to pay)

I am beyond sorry that I haven't updated in when? Weeks,Months,Years(ok maybe a little to dramatic) but I really am sorry.

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha(damn it!)

---------------

The group had began traveling again and somethings were normal and some weren't.

InuYasha and Sango grew only closer together and everything seemed in place. Miroku and Kagome began to grow closer together,but I never said anything about them dating or even liking each other(in a bf/gf way)

Now I'm really hoping you didn't exepect a sweet innocent fluffy ending because this is INUYASHA! you have to end it with some humor!

GOSANGO/INUYASHAGOSANGO/INUYASHA!

The group settled in a small hut near a village that tomrrow would suddenly have a dark "aura" surronding them.

Sango and InuYasha sat next to each other cuddling together while that evil little(cough) sat slighty glaring at them. Miroku was sitting next to Sango, his hands slowy reaching down.

**BAM!**

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Screamed InuYasha

"...Wait...How did I get here...where am I?" Miroku said looking around

Sango sat red-faced looking like she was about the kill Miroku.(not if InuYasha got there first)

" WHY YOU LITTLE..." InuYasha took out this sword glaring at Miroku.

He began running towards him when BAM. He was tackled to the ground by an evil squirrel(shakes head) um...I mean Kagome.

"InuYasha!" she said trying to kiss him

and Sango trying to kill her. Miroku tried to sorta silther away but InuYasha caught this leg so basically this is how it would look like to a person passing by.

A monk who had a large hand print on this cheeck with a Hanyou holding his leg and a strange looking girl who was trying to kiss the hanyou with a Taijiya pulling the girl's hair and trying to kill her.

Shippou and Kirara sat staring at the idoits, they were traveling with

They both shook their heads then put their heads down with an anime sweat drop.

"We're traveling with idoits,you do reliaze that Kirara?" Shippou said

The cat demon only mewed

Great...just greeeaattt!

---------------

A/n: I had to have a humorous and slighty crazy ending...COME ON! This is InuYasha we're talking about. Now for the thanks.

Thank You :

myinukoi

Sakura&Aki

Sakura&Aki(again)

inujak

Angle of Death

seja

Silverwoff22

stroke-of-death

Kilala-kat-ex

AnimusPatronus

Clueless Alee

sesslover101

think about it

why? (No offense..wait I'm lying. I think you need professional help. And who the hell spells like this, PROFFECIONAL. Quoting Raven from TT: Ooohh, Scare them with bad grammar!)

OMG (Hmm yes. You like fagome,i really don't fuckin know why, yet I don't make it sound like Inu/Fag lovers sound bad...coughseventhoughtheyarecoughs

inu/ag 4EVER (ROFL...Isn't it stupid that Inu/Fag lovers seek a Inu/San story and then review it!)

wth!(once again this is very funny. Join an Anti-Anti-Fag site. I'm really not going to change how I think og her

(Four people who are the same who left a review...pathetic)

congrats and weird much? (whoops meant six people)

Inuyasha'sonlywomen

Kigono(lol...thanks and for the whole hotwiring thing...unless you want your neighboor to think your an evil demon child,ROFL, i don't think you should try it)

Raven Cactuar

K

Inuyasha's2ndloveraftersango(love the name)

Psychotic Mortal (I can show you site after site bashing fagome)

MaLeVoLeNtMe13 ( another good thing about Independent women. They can beat the crap out of damsels)

youkosangohiei

Kigono

Priestess kurumi inu's sister ( your my favorite reviewer, i love all of your guys but you were my first review!)

Lori

BrownAnime (Ok here is the kiss...

Me:InuYasha get your ass in here

Inu: HELL NO

Me: Come On I promised!

Inu:...ugh well is she cute?

BrownAnime walks in

Inu with mouth open and drool all over his mouth

Me : Enjoy Brown

InuYasha walks to Brown and starts to makeout)

christal-chan

kogafanandlover

MaNaLuVeR

Sango Rox

ZackkBum (lol. Thank you so much Zack. You really helped me out in this fic!)

OK I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWS EVEN THE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU SO CALLED INU/FAG LOVERS SEARCHED FOR ME. WENT TO MY ACCOUNT PROFILE, CLICKED ON MY FIC AND READ AND REVIEWED MY FIC!

I am so sorry that this fic is over. I might make a sequel..might. Once again thank you all my reviewers because without you I'd never be who I am today(a half sane girl who thinks of ways to destory her neighboor of whom thinks she is an evil demon child)


	12. Alt End

Authors Notes:

Since no one was mature about the ending, I decided to write an alternate ending. This is one of the many reasons why I don't bother writing in fan fiction anymore. I don't care if I get good reviews or bad, I don't plan on writing on fan fiction for a long time. I don't watch InuYasha so I barely remember any major facts about the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome never did get over the fact that InuYasha no longer loved her. She couldn't handle the fact that Sango was with InuYasha. So she had decided to leave for a while. She, however, did not want to see the Gama crying or mourning over the fact that she was going to leave.

So she sneaked out.

She had snuck out of the hut they were staying in and stumbled into the well, her brown eyes filled with tears. She fell into the well and closed her eyes, the famailar lavender and light pink mixture surrounding her before she left.

When the gang did wake up, they found themselves a member short. Every one in the pit of their stomach knew this would happen. Kagome would leave. She wasn't mature enough to handle this new fact. So packing up everything, the group left their hut area to find Kikyo.

But as they finished packing up and walking to search for the deceased priestess, InuYasha and Sango looked up at each other, smiling as they slipped a small kiss before turning around to walk along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.


End file.
